Blossoming of a Storm
by hey baeebi
Summary: What if Sakura was the daughter of Nawaki Senju and Fuyu Haruno? The start of a legend. AU. Storm Release!Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't forget one story and start another but I absolutely _love_ Sakura and I always wondered if something like this would happen. As for the elemental combination tidbit I meant something like Hashirama's Mokuton, but with different elements.**

**I do not own Naruto, all I own is the idea of the story.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was an a regular child. She was a sweet girl, albeit a bit shy, but she talked with big words that kids her age normally wouldn't know. But that was all that was interesting about her. The Sandaime Hokage visited her and a child called Uzumaki Naruto. She didn't like Uzumaki Naruto. Not because the adults told her not to, but because he reminded her of Papa. Reminded her so much of Papa, that whenever she saw him, she had to hold in her tears. So when she went to enter the academy and become a ninja just like Mama and Papa always said she would.

So when she was walking to the Hokage's office, she bumped into a woman with short blonde hair in two pigtails, and was rather, ahem, _endowed_. The woman looked at her in shock and although Sakura didn't hear it, she muttered "Nawaki's kid, she has Fuyu's hair and Nawaki's eyes." She looked at Sakura "What's your name, brat?" Sakura looked startled and said "M-my name is H-haruno Sakura." The woman looked at her, and got angry. She grabbed Sakura's wrist with a little more force than preferred, and dragged Sakura to the Hokage's office. She burst into the door to the Hokage's office and looked furious as she said "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NAWAKI'S KID WAS ALIVE? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SARUTOBI-SENSEI! EXPLAIN NOW!" The elderly Hokage looked at Tsunade with a stern look on his face and said "Tsunade, I hid this child from you because if Iwa and Kumo knew you had a child with you, that was called Haruno, which is the last name of Nawaki's wife which is also an A-Class shinobi like Nawaki, then they would connect the dots pretty easily and start sending assassins left and right."

Tsunade sighed and reigned in her temper "Fine Sarutobi-sensei, but I'm taking this child with me. She's my niece, and she deserves to have the last living relative she has with her. She is a Senju and now she will get her rightful name. I will be taking all of Nawaki and Fuyu's belongings for Sakura. Nobody is stopping me." Little Sakura looked starstruck that _the_ Senju Tsunade was her Auntie! She stayed silent and when they left the room, Tsunade loosened her grip on her wrist and muttered "I'm not losing another family member to this village." She smiled down at Sakura and said "Ne, Sakura would you like to become a medical ninja like Auntie?" Sakura looked at Tsunade with wonder "Medical Ninjutsu?"

This was the start of a legend

* * *

**I already love the idea of this story and I hope you review this unlike my other story. *Glares at you through computer screen***

**Next chapter will either come in a while or in a little. Expect a time skip next chapter.**


	2. AN NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON

**So for my blossoming of a storm fanfic, I guess I should clear up on things. **

**\- Since Sasuke is different, he won't have fangirls and so every Sasuke fangirl will either be civilian or competent ninja.**

**\- No fangirls will be in Sakura's class, thus they will all be competent. Even if Naruto is stronger, he won't have fangirls since Kyuubi. **

**\- Most Yamanaka's in my fic will have a taijutsu style that is flexible and fast, and they will play a part in the fic**

**\- Sakura and Ino will be friends still. It will just be under different circumstances**

**nxt chapter is coming by next weekend at least.**


	3. vow

** I made a few timeskips in this chapter. I'm not good at writing life as a kid. *scratches cheek nervously* Please read and review!  
**

**I don't own Naruto, all I own is the idea of this story.**

**READ NOW! *growls***

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I pouted "Please Tsuna-obachan! We've been traveling for like 3 days, let me take a break!" Tsuna-obachan shook her head "What kinda shinobi do you think you are Saku-chan? It's called tough love. Read up on it." I sighed "I should've knew you would do something like this." My clothes were all dirty. I was wearing a pink t-shirt under a sleeveless red vest with a line down the middle, and was wearing a red skirt with a slit at the sides, back and front with black skin tight shorts under. I guess it was my fault for playing with TonTon. I looked down at the pig and smiled. It seemed like an cute harmless pig but it was a tracker pig with a nose that would almost rival a nin-dog. The pigs and dogs were mortal enemies. Funnily enough, you'd think the cats would be their enemy.

I looked at the dirt road ahead. We were supposed to be heading towards Kuro City. Apparently they had a _huge_ casino, famous for the amount of infamous gamblers there. Like Tsuna-obachan. I frowned and felt scared at the silence. When I turned around I saw no one. Where was Tsuna-obachan, Shizune and TonTon? Shit! TonTon can't track me! I put on scentless shampoo and soap and TonTon is a junior tracker.. I looked and out of the corner of my eye saw 4 shinobi with head bands that had the sign for Kumo taking out their kunai and glaring at me. Oh no! I can't handle them! I've only started training in ninjutsu and my taijutsu is sub-par. I decided to hide and bumped into someone. When I looked up, I saw the Kumo shinobi. I started running and they chased me, catching up to me easily. I gulped and did the mini chakra scalpels technique. The only offensive technique I know, and it was pretty weak plus these guys looked above genin level. One of them smirked "A medic huh? This will be an easy bounty." I frowned. Bounty? I ran at the one who was talking. They grabbed me and started beating me.

One of them screamed "This is for Takeshi-sensei!" He took a Kunai and was about to stab me when I felt a weird sort of energy and saw the kunai on the floor, looking bent and useless. I felt like lightning was striking me while I was wet and a huge whirlpool of lightning and water appeared. It hit the 4 Kumo shinobi with pure brute force and they all got electrocuted. The last thing I saw before I fainted was Tsuna-obachan and Shizune looking equally worried and rushing towards me.

* * *

When I woke up I saw Tsuna-obachan looking worried and fussing over me while Shizune was trying to calm her down "Tsunade-sama! Calm down she's not hurt. It's just chakra exhaustion and minor burns." "But! But... I guess your right Shizune." I looked at Tsuna-obachan and croaked "Water." There was a glass of water on the table and Tsuna-obachan practically forced it down my throat. I took it greedily and put it back down. I looked at them confusedly and said "What happened and where am I?" Tsuna-obachan sighed "Those shinobi, they were after you. Your parents, my brother Nawaki and my sister in law Fuyu, were both shinobi who made a huge impact in the 3rd Shinobi war. Thus, they gained the hate of Iwa and Kumo and that hate was directed to you for being related to them. Since Nawaki had Mokuton, you are also sought after since they think you might've inherited it. You have the storm release, which originated from Kumo and was probably from your mother. As to where we are, we are in Konoha." I looked at her, smiled then fainted.

When I woke up _again_. I saw nobody was in the room and my clothes, now clean were on my table. I grabbed them and quickly changed into them. When I walked out of the room, I walked down the stairs and saw Tsuna-obachan talking with an old man, the third Hokage. The only reason I remembered him was because he visited me as a child. Tsuna-obachan noticed me and her face lit up with a smile "Saku-chan! How are you feeling?" "Fine. What are you and Hokage-sama talking about?" Tsuna-obachan looked grim, like she knew something I didn't. "You're staying in Konoha. Kumo now knows that you exist and they _will_ be sending shinobi after you. You will enter the academy tomorrow. I.. will be leaving Konoha in a week. Shizune will stay with you however." I nodded, barely able to take in what she was saying. I collapsed onto a chair and tried to collect my thoughts. First I get some water and lightning mix thingy and then I find out I have to stay in Konoha without Tsuna-obachan. I hate my life. Fudge crackers.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the delicious aroma of Shizune's cooking. I walked to the kitchen and inhaled the delicious smell of miso soup. I poured myself some and sat down. I quickly slurped up the soup and went upstairs and dressed into my outfit. I tied my shoulder length hair into a braid and put on my shuriken and kunai holsters on opposite thighs. I looked at the clock and saw I had five minutes before the academy started. Fudge crackers! I ran out of the large Senju compound and ran hurriedly through the streets of Konoha. I finally got to the academy. I looked at my watch. Phew, just two minutes late.

I walked into the classroom I think I was supposed to be in. I looked at the chuunin instructor, a friendly looking man with a scar running down his nose. I looked at him nervously "Um, are you Umino-sensei from class B-2? I'm Senju Sakura, the transfer student." Some of the students gasped at my name. Umino-sensei looked at me for a second and smiled "Ah! Yes I was told by the Hokage you would be in my class. Please take a seat beside Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, please raise your hand." I looked at the classroom and saw a meek looking girl raise her hands. I looked at her eyes and came to a realization _'Oh a Hyuuga! Hopefully she won't be so uptight, she doesn't look the sort.'_ I walked towards her table, in the far end near the window.

I saw she was sneaking looks at a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, Uzumaki Naruto from the orphanage. Heh, something to talk about to her. I sat beside her and brought out a hand "Hi! I'm Senju Sakura, as you probably know! So do you like Uzumaki Naruto or what?" I asked with a teasing smile. Now that I thought about it, Naruto looked rather calm and composed, a contrast compared to what he was like at the orphanage. I looked back to Hinata to see her limp, fainted. Most of the students looked at her and sighed. Seemed this happened often. I decided to not tease her a lot. She reminded me of me before I met Tsuna-obachan. Shy, meek, and barely any confidence from what I could tell. I decided at lunch I would find out the deal about Naruto. I payed my attention back to class and saw that they were talking about Tobirama Senju. Just then Umino-sensei decided to ask me something. "What was Tobirama-sama feared for in the battle field?" I smirked. He's my great grand uncle, what do I not know? "His powerful water techniques and his Flying Thunder God." Iruka nodded "Correct Sakura-chan."

* * *

After three classes of _boring_, we had lunch. I saw Naruto in the corner, picking at his bento. I walked over to him and decided to reintroduce myself. I smiled at him, my eyes slitting into lines "Hey Uzumaki-kun, I'm Senju Sakura. But you might remember me from the orphanage as Haruno Sakura." He grinned at me "Yes, I remember you Sakura-chan. You can call me Naruto-kun. Did you get adopted? I'm afraid I don't know." he said pleasantly. I nodded "Yes, I got adopted. But you know Naruto-kun, you seem very different than before, did something happen to get through your thick head?" I teased, when I looked at Naruto, he looked like he aged a thousand years. He scowled and before I knew it, a smile came back to his face, but not his eyes. He stood up, nodded at me, and walked away. I frowned. _'Sensitive subject maybe? I should keep that to myself from now on'_ I felt guilty, though I guess I should have asked someone else about why he was calmer. I shook my head and decided to avoid him for now. I heard the bell ring for class and walked back. So many things in Konoha changed. I sighed and walked absentmindedly.

I bumped into someone and fell down. I got up and looked down, I saw a boy, Uchiha Sasuke, the dead last of class B-3 on the ground. I smiled at him. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." I brought out a hand for him to grab. He looked at my hand with distrust for a few seconds, then grabbed it and got up. He glared at me and said, "I didn't need your help." He let go of my hand and walked away, hands in his pockets. I growled and screamed "BASTARD!" I stomped my foot on the ground and walked towards my class. I sat down beside Hinata and put down my head on the ground, grumbling at how unfair my life was because of this school that was the epitome of boring. My thoughts drifted back to that boy, Uchiha Sasuke. I saw that some villagers glared at him and looked at him with mistrust. Like he was going to murder them or something. I wonder why? I'm going to ask Tsuna-obachan after school. He just seemed misunderstood..But he's still a bastard.

* * *

Three months later, Uchiha Sasuke was transferred into class B-2. Everybody made fun of him and teased him. He was still the dead last. The strange thing was that Naruto was treated badly and was still rookie of the year and Sasuke was treated badly and was dead last. I thought they would be able to relate, but it seems like they want nothing to do with each other. I frowned. Naruto was nicer, I thought people would treat him better. I tried to ask why Naruto and Sasuke are disliked, but Tsuna-obachan kept her lips shut. She didn't tell me anything. I decided to befriend both Sasuke and Naruto. I walked up to Sasuke during lunch. I grinned "I'm Senju Sakura, I'm sorry about what I did earlier." Pssht. Like I did anything. He looked down and muttered something. "Excuse me?" He looked at me and glared "They always say that. You're just going to run away and lie about it. Leave me alone." I had enough of this crap! I'm being his friend no matter what. I put my hands on my hips and glared back. "NO I AM NOT! I want to be your friend.." Sasuke smirked at me. He looked pretty attractive actually. "You have to prove it. That this isn't a dare or something like that." I smirked back. "Fine then, I won't leave you alone until you believe me." He scowled "Doesn't mean I believe you now." I reigned my anger in. Forget that attractive comment! This guy is a jerk.

I kept pestering Sasuke the whole year and became fast friends with Naruto. I guess he forgot about what I asked him a year ago since he's smiles and sunshine now. I found out what happened to Sasuke after hearing some gossip. He is a victim of the Uchiha Massacre. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi killed his whole clan. I guess Sasuke would be distrustful of people then. I still didn't find out _anything_ about Naruto even though I went around _all_ of Konoha and back, scouring for information. I trained more in medical ninjutsu and I started learning the mystical palm jutsu from Shizune. My year went pretty well until the graduation exams and everything after it.

* * *

I smiled. I was ready for the genin exams. My chakra control is top notch and I've been perfecting the three academy jutsu so I can do it seal less. I had pretty good taijutsu. I wasn't strong, but I was quick on my feet and a medic. Facing a combat medic makes some _Jounin_ have hard times. We know basic to advanced human anatomy and that was deadly combined with taijutsu. I was going to learn chakra enforced attacks from Shizune when I become genin. She didn't master it, but she knew it to an extent that she could fight with it.

I trained a little bit in my storm release but after one time I ran out of chakra and almost died, I had to increase my chakra reserves. I'm going to train in it when I become genin, since Tsuna-obachan will come back to Konoha when it's the next chuunin exams. I dressed up into my outfit Shizune bought me. A sleeveless red shirt with a white zipper and tight black shorts under a pink skirt. **(A/N Her outfit in shippuden)** I tied my now waist length pink hair into a high ponytail and let my spiky bangs hang on the sides. I said bye to Shizune and she wished me good luck. I nodded and left the compound. I headed to the abandoned Uchiha Compound to walk to school with Sasuke. He opened up to me and now he's a lot more cheerful and open. Strange since I rarely heard of cheerful Uchiha's from how Tsuna-obachan and Shizune described them. Just proves that he's more unique then most. I knocked on the door and I heard Sasuke's voice saying "It's open! Come in!" I walked in and saw Sasuke trying to pack his bento with tomatoes. I laughed softly and helped him out so we wouldn't be late.

* * *

When we took the test I wasn't worried about Sasuke or Naruto failing. Naruto was practically a star student. He told me that he was trained by a special trainer appointed by the Sandaime Hokage and he had given him few pointers since he was eight. Sasuke was okay, but he was still dead last. The shops wouldn't let him buy top notch kunai and he couldn't henge since the shops had seals that prevented that. Would be pretty poor security. Unless you had loads of chakra, then it wouldn't dispel the technique. The sensei were also very judgmental, I think. But that didn't stop them from giving Naruto good marks. They looked scared too. Probably one of those pranks of his. Just because he's polite doesn't mean he won't have a mean streak. I was brought out of my thoughts when we were handed the papers for the written portion of the exam. I groaned at the thick bunch of papers. I looked at Sasuke and saw him write his name, then put his head down. He always said he didn't need academics to kill his brother. He told me about his ambition and I got worried about him when ever he talked about it. But I would help him achieve his goal. That's what friends do. I looked back at the papers and set to finishing this as quickly as possible.

When we finally finished the written part, we were called to do the practical part of the exam and had to do it in front of the whole class. Pressure much. But I was sure of my abilities. Not arrogance. Just confidence. Soon enough it got to the S's and I was called over to do the Replacement, Transformation and Clone technique. I did them flawlessly. After the ninjutsu part, we had to face our classmates. I went against a girl named Yamanaka Ino, she was hard to beat since she was flexible and could dodge my attacks easily. But she got tired easily and I won the fight. After that it was Naruto vs Sasuke. Naruto beat Sasuke but not before Sasuke landed a nasty hit to Naruto's stomach. Sasuke scowled at his loss and went to sit beside me and Hinata. Sasuke wasn't exactly friends with Hinata per say, but they tolerated each other. More like tolerate on Sasuke's side and fear on Hinata's. Sasuke absolutely hated Hinata's meek personality.

* * *

So when we finally finished the exam's they announced who passed and nobody failed. They were announcing the teams after that. "Team 1 is Yukiro Ami, Yamanaka Chie, and Inoue Hoshi. Team 2 is..." I droned out the talking after that and Sasuke shook my shoulder when they were announcing the next team. "Team 7 is Senju Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." My jaw dropped. Really? We were all friends, and by a stroke of luck we were on the same team. My shock turned to happiness and I smiled at Sasuke "Isn't this great? We're all on the same team!" Sasuke scowled "I don't like that Naruto guy being on our team. I don't like him." I sighed. Of course. Typical Naruto and Sasuke rivalry. I turned my attention back to the announcements. "Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is Mizuko Yousuke, Narukami Yuki, and Inuzama Haru. Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." I looked at Hinata and saw her looking at Naruto and sighing. I left her to her thoughts and fell asleep as Iruka gave a lecture.

When I woke up and went home I looked out my window. I vowed to help both Naruto and Sasuke achieve their dream, and become legendary ninja. I won't hold them back. When we fight battles, we will fight side to side. I was no longer meek, shy Haruno Sakura. Now I was Senju Sakura, and I _will_ become a ninja that surpasses both my great grandfather and great grand uncle. If I don't, then my name isn't Senju Sakura. I smiled, seemingly proud of my dreams, and entered a blissful sleep.

* * *

**I hope I didn't change Sakura's character too much. Please review or I will *scary voice* _kill you!_ Muhahahhahahaha! Please review anyway and I will give you a Madara plushie!  
**


	4. Enter: The fated bell test!

**Hello children, here's some education in the life of Sakura! What am I doing really what is life.  
**

* * *

When I woke up I was feeling energetic, anxious, and excited. Today was the first day of genin life! I'm so excited I can't wait until I get to meet my sensei and do missions and OH MY GOD! I let out a loud squeal and heard Shizune groaning a shut up from her room. I ran to the washroom and got dressed. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and put on my shuriken and kunai holsters. I ran through the front door with an apple for breakfast and ran to the academy. When I got there, early in the morning, I saw Sasuke was sitting there in the front near the window and I sat beside him. "Hey Sasuke! Are you excited or what? Today's the day we meet our sensei!"

Sasuke grinned a bit, showing he was actually _really_ excited since I usually can get only a small smile from him. "Hell yeah! It _would_ be better if we had someone other than the Uzumaki though.." His grin faded a bit when he mentioned Naruto. I sighed and said "Do you _have_ to hate him? What did he ever do to you?" Sasuke scowled, and said "Do you _see_ the guy? He's such a jerk, when you weren't here he played the worst prank on me!" I looked at him curiously "What was the prank?" He responded with a curt "I'm not telling you." I made puppy eyes and said "Tell me!" "No!" "Tell me!" "No!" "Please Sasuke, tell me?" "...He sprayed long lasting neon pink paint on my hair while I was sleeping in class."

I blinked. I thought Naruto and Sasuke were in different classes. "I thought you guys were in different classes?" Sasuke scowled and said "He was dead last in my class three years ago, and then one month later all of a sudden he was getting better and better until finally he got transferred to this class." I nodded in realization, remembering Naruto told me that he was trained by someone. "He had a personal trainer given to him by the Hokage." Sasuke's eyes widened, then he scowled. "That jerk! He gets everything he wants, the Hokage makes time for him? Lucky bastard!" I heard a voice behind me saying "Who's the lucky bastard? Hello Sakura-chan, Uchiha-kun." I turned around and saw Naruto. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Sasuke glared at him. He took a seat beside me and we just sat there in a awkward silence until Umino-sensei came.

* * *

Umino-sensei smiled at us "Okay, this afternoon we'll be introducing your Jounin-sensei. Until then, take a break." We went outside and ate lunch. Sasuke shared his bento with me, him eating the tomato filled rice balls and me eating the salmon ones. I saw he packed some dango for me and I smiled, taking them. Sasuke made a disgusted face at the dango. "How do you like that sugar filled garbage?" I stuck my tongue at him "I'm not a sour food loving old man, unlike a certain Uchiha." Sasuke stuck his tongue back at me, and we continued eating until the bell rang and we had to go back inside.

Finally we sat beside each other and I noticed Naruto was sitting beside Hinata. Hinata was blushing profusely while Naruto was trying to make decent conversation with her. Soon enough all the sensei's for every team _except_ ours came and got their teams. So now me, Naruto, and Sasuke were waiting for so long. I growled "That's it! I officially hate our sensei! What kinda dead beat loser takes like 3 hours to collect his team!" Sasuke scowled "What makes you think it's a boy? It could be a girl." I stuck my tongue at him "_No_, because a girl wouldn't be late like this!" Sasuke scowled even more, and said "Whatever."

Finally, after thirty more minutes, our sensei came, a lazy looking man, dressed in a typical jounin outfit with white gravity defying spiky hair and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. His lone eye scanned us disinterestedly and he said "First impression, you're boring." My eye twitched, and I was about to make a nasty retort but he said "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." I growled, this man comes 3 hours, 30 minutes, and 25 seconds late and he thinks he can order us around? He shunshined to the roof and I stomped up the stairs. Once we all settled down, our sensei leaned against the railing and said "Okay, introduce yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that. You go first, pinky."

No one can call me pinky! My eye twitched. I glared at him and began my introduction "My name is Senju Sakura, I like dango, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsuna-obachan, Shizune and medical ninjutsu and many other things. I dislike when people keep me waiting, people who insult medical ninjutsu, perverts, and tomatoes. My hobbies are reading about medical ninjutsu, training with Sasuke, and eating dango. My dream is to surpass my relatives and help Naruto and Sasuke with their dreams!" I smiled at the end part and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Our sensei, _actually_, we should know his name. Before he could say anything, I cut in with a "You seem kinda suspicious sensei, you didn't introduce yourself." Our sensei said "Me? Well I'm Hatake Kakashi. Likes? Hmm. Dislikes? Meh. Dreams for the future? None of your concern." We all sweat dropped, thinking _'All we learned was his name!'_

Kakashi then looked at Naruto "You go next, blondie." Naruto smiled and said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Sakura-chan, training, and old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. I dislike how long it takes for ramen to cook, and other stuff. My hobbies are training, testing out different kinds of ramen, and hanging out with Sakura-chan. My dream for the future is to become Hokage and to protect the leaf village from anything that threatens it." Naruto had such determination in his eyes it took me aback. I smiled and looked at Sasuke. Kakashi said "And finally, the dark haired one." Sasuke nodded and said "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, Sakura, and training. I dislike two certain people," he glared pointedly at Naruto, and I knew the other person he was talking about. "sweet things, and many other things. My hobbies are training with Sakura and taking walks. My dream is to kill a certain man, and restore the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi nodded and smiled, his lone eye slitting. "Good, you're all unique. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7:00. We have a mission." This piqued my interest "Oh? What kinda mission Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi chuckled, and it soon turned into full laughter. "You don't want to know." "But I do!" Kakashi's face turned sheepish "Oh well it's just that if I tell you this you guys are going to freak out." I was confused. _'Freak out?'_ Kakashi continued and said "Of the 27 graduates, only nine will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This 'mission' is an exam with a 66% fail rate!" Our eyes widened. I gasped. Kakashi laughed again "Hahaha! I told you guys you would freak out." My face morphed into one of anger "We worked so hard! What was the point of graduating?! Shannaro!" Kakashi said "Anyway, tomorrow's your mission. Pack all your ninja tools. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up."

* * *

The next day I woke up and looked at my alarm clock, it said 8:30. I got up and frowned _'Oh no! I'm late.'_ I got up quickly, dressing and brushing my hair and grabbed an apple, forgetting about the no breakfast rule. I said bye to Shizune and left. I ate my apple on the way and arrived at the training ground, seeing no sign of Kakashi. I sighed in relief and sat on a log, near Naruto. Naruto smiled at me, but he looked a little annoyed. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shrugged, and went back to reading a book called 'Seal Theory' I sat there for a while in awkward silence. Soon after Kakashi sensei came and Sasuke said "You're late." crossly. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." My eye twitched "Like we're gonna believe that rubbish Kakashi-sensei!" He chuckled and brought out two bells "For the test, you three will have to get these bells from me." I was confused. Two bells for three people?

"But there is only two." Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Very observant, Sakura-chan! One of you will be sent back to the academy." I frowned "But genin teams have _four_ people, three genin and a sensei!" Tsuna-obachan ingrained that knowledge into me. Kakashi looked alarmed, but that was for a split second and he went back into his lazy demeanor. Kakashi said "That's not how I do things. So when I say start, the three of you must come at me with the intent to kill." We all nodded. Kakashi put up his fingers and said "Three, two, one, start!" We all headed into the bushes and trees, hiding. I ran over to where Sasuke was and said "This guy is a jounin, how are we going to beat him?" Sasuke smirked and said "This guy doesn't even seem impressive, we can take him." I retorted with a "So you're basing it on his looks. That's like saying the Hokage is weak because he's a old man. This guy is a shinobi! He hides! God Sasuke I thought you would be smarter than that!" I ended angrily, because of his overconfidence.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked away, his cheeks red in embarrassment. "So how about we work together. Me, you, and Naruto." Sasuke looked at at me so fast I swore I heard a crack, and said "No way am I working with that usuratonkachi!" I smirked "Says the dead last." "Tch. Whatever but it's not my fault if he fails."

* * *

Me, Naruto, and Sasuke all made a plan. Naruto would make a bunch of Kage Bunshin, this technique I have no idea how he got, and throw kunai, shuriken, and fight Kakashi to distract him. Sasuke would do a grand fireball jutsu, and I would use my mini chakra scalpels to cut the bells off his hip. Then one of Naruto's clones would grab the bells and we'd pass. But I was still hesitant considering one of Naruto's clones would take it. What if I failed? Or Sasuke? Stupid bells. I looked at Naruto and mouthed "One, two, three, start." Naruto jumped out, made clones, and threw kunai. Sasuke came from behind and did a grand fireball. I ran up to the occupied Kakashi, and stole the bells. Naruto's clone looked at me surprised. _He was supposed to get the bells, not _me! I thought in realization. But it didn't matter because we got the bells. Kakashi stopped fighting, Naruto's clone poofed away.. Kakashi smiled at us and said "Good job. You all pass!"

* * *

**So I had to cut this chapter short because I'm working on another story. I am so busy this winter break with christmas and family gatherings and the fire and I'm rambling now aren't I? Well I promise that one of these days I'm going to make a 9,000 word chapter or more. I'm only 13 guys so I can't do all this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I'm so sorry. It's been what, 70000000000000000000000 years since I updated?**

**Please don't kill me.**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

I blinked. "Wait...what?" Kakashi smiled at us. "You...pass." He said slowly, as if we were 4 year olds who couldn't understand a thing. I shook my head, looking at Sasuke. He too was shocked. Naruto's face was slowly morphing into a delighted smile. He jumped up "YAHOOO! WE PASS! WE PASS!" All three of us looked at him. He noticed and quickly calmed down, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry." Kakashi then mentioned that tomorrow would be our first mission. I wasn't too delighted. Sasuke noticed. "What's the deal? We're going on our very first mission." I responded with a annoyed. "Yeah, our first D-Rank. Tsuna-obachan took the liberty of telling me _all_ about it." "So, what it it?" "You'll see Sasuke, you'll see."

The next day Sasuke saw all right. Kakashi was probably laughing maniacally right now. Bastard. Right now I was disinfecting the scratches that demon Tora gave Sasuke. Damn cat.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we please do a C-Rank? It won't kill us..." I whined. "You three aren't ready for a C-Rank." He responded, not even looking away from his damn book. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee!" I whined. Kakashi hummed. "If you three train a bit more I'll think about it." I frowned. "But we are trained! I was trained by Tsunade, one of the Sannin, Sasuke is a Uchiha, and Naruto's well, rookie of the year! Please!" Kakashi smiled. "Alright then, but first we have to catch Tora again. It ran away."

I blinked once. Twice. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

We caught the damn cat again, and reported back to the hokage's office. Kakashi stepped forward and said to Hokage-sama "I would like to take my team on a C-Rank." The hokage raised his eyebrow. "Already? It hasn't even been a week, Kakashi." Nonetheless, he took out a folder and handed it to him. The Hokage chuckled. "You're lucky Iruka isn't here. He would've freaked out." Kakashi eye smiled and said to us. "We will be escorting bridge builder Tazuna to his home in the land of waves. He will come in right now." The door opened and a tan old man with a straw hat and raggedy clothes came in. "Who are these brats? Especially the dumb looking one with pink hair. Who has pink hair?" I growled at him, and glared fiercely "NOBODY SAYS MY PINK HAIR'S DUMB! I ALREADY HATE THIS FUCKING BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER! HE CAN EAT SHIT, FUCKING DICKHEAD!" The man cowered in fear and Kakashi grabbed my shoulder. "Sakura. We are supposed to treat him with respect." I pouted and looked down.

"Now,we are going to meet at the gates tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Pack your supplies, get a good rest, and be ready for tomorrow. I nodded violently and ran out of the room, excited to tell Shizune. Running, I didn't notice bumping into Ino Yamanaka. She looked down at me and smiled. "Sorry, didn't see you there." I got up and responded. "No it's completely my fault, I was running and didn't see where I was walking. Ino was it? Would you like to hang out later today? Say..5 o'clock?" She smiled cheerfully "Sure thing! I know the best ramen shop in Konoha." I smiled back "Meet at the flower shop?" She nodded. I waved and walked away.

The friendship of legends.

* * *

**I am so sorry truly and I can't begin to explain what happened. I won't even explain but I'd be flattered if you all reviewed and just accepted my apology.**

**Signing out. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel sad now. I only got one review and one pm? Ok.**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

I sat at the steps of the flower shop, waiting for Ino. I felt kinda pathetic, since this was my first friend that wasn't a boy. I saw her coming over, waving. She was wearing her usual purple ninja outfit, and she still looked more pretty then me. I pushed that thought away. Smiling at her, I said, "So, where we headed?" She smiled mysteriously, and responded "It's a surprise." "A surprise huh? Lead the way then." We walked across the streets of Konoha, many people smiling at Ino, saying stuff like "Say hello to your mother." or "Tell your father the annual drink off is happening next Tuesday." Ino smiled through all the comments.

I looked at her. "I guess your family is quite popular." "Yeah, my dad's head of the Yamanaka clan, and my mom owned the best flower shop in Konoha." _'Owned, doesn't she mean owns? _"Wow. I wanna go there sometime." She giggled. "You were sitting outside it." "Really?!" She giggled again. "Yup, lets go there sometime, ne?" "Yeah!"

We arrived at the place Ino was taking me. It was a stand that said, Ichiraku Ramen at the top. A old man and a young lady, were working there. The stand was pretty empty, save for a guy that kinda looked like Naruto. Wait, is that Naruto? Naruto turned around and said, "Yup, the one and only!" "I said that out loud?" "Yup." Ino looked at Naruto, but didn't say any greeting. He smiled at her "Hey. I never knew that you were Sakura's friend. She doesn't look like she'd have friends other than me and Sasuke." I stuck my tongue at him. "Baaaaka! What do you know?" I hit him on the head, and he rubbed it, pouting. It's strange, Naruto acts more cheerful here, but when he's working, he's all serious.

I sat down in between Ino and Naruto. I ordered a miso ramen. "Ino." I said. She turned her head towards me "Yeah, what's up?" "Well I've been thinking, remember when we sparred last week in class? What was that taijutsu style?" She nodded her head. "Oh yeaaah, I remember. Oh the fighting style? That was my clan style. Our clan is pretty weak when it comes to strength, at least compared to the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's. We mix agility, speed, balance, and flexibility. It's actually much harder to learn than any other style I've heard of. But when you master it, it's almost unstoppable. If someone reached their physical peak, they'd be deadly." My eyes glinted mysteriously.

"So, any chance you could teach me that, Ino-chan..?" Ino's face turned serious. "No one but the Yamanaka can use it. It's forbidden to others." "Why?" I inquired, slightly spooked by Ino's somber tone. Ino continued, "You need to push your mind to its limits, because you also confuse your opponent with mind signals sending high pitch frequency sound waves. You need extremely strong mental capacity, and a high amount of spiritual chakra. It can kill other people. And it has." Ino's eyes welled up with tears. "Ino? Are you okay? Do you want to tell me what happened?" She choked back a sob. "N-no, not yet." She got up from her seat abruptly, and ran, tears flying off her cheeks. I reached out a hand, but let it come back. Naruto looked at me. "Will she be okay?" "Don't worry, you just go. I'll take care of it." He nodded and left.

* * *

Once I found Ino, she was crying on the swings in Konoha park. I sat on the swings beside her, silent. I looked at her. "You don't have to tell me what happened." She shook her head, and said "When I was eight, my first cousin Yuichiro, who wasn't full Yamanaka, tried to learn the family taijutsu. His father was a regular civilian and his mother was my aunt, and a Yamanaka. He ignored everyone's warnings about how he shouldn't try, h-how," a tear slid down her cheek, but she continued "if he wasn't a full Yamanaka, he would suffer brain damage and die. But no, he was stubborn." Her voice turned bitter. "He was bullied by kids because he wasn't fully a Yamanaka. So he wanted to prove himself capable. I wish he weren't so stubborn. But anyways, he tried to learn it, and he was being taunted by an older Yamanaka teen. He tried to overdo the mind signals to hurt the other teen, and suffered severe brain damage.

He, h-he, ended up dying!" She broke down into a mess of tears, and I couldn't do anything, so I just rubbed her back, trying to comfort her with a simple gesture. "Here, lets walk you home." I grabbed her by the hand and we walked through the silent, empty streets of Konoha. It was around 12:00. Shizune would be worried. We arrived at her house and I gave her a hug. "It's okay Ino, everything will be alright." She sniffled, looking at me with red, puffy eyes. "Thanks Sakura-chan, for being a great friend." I waved bye and went home.

* * *

When I arrived home Shizune was sitting on the couch. She looked at me with a worried look on her face. "Sakura! Where were you?!" She rushed over to me and checked me for any injuries. "Are you hurt? Did you get attacked? Are you okay?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, telling her everything that happened. You don't want to hear how bad she cursed once I told her me and Ino walked alone back home at 12 o'clock. "You f***ing idiot! Did you even think how dangerous it is at night?! I can't believe how stupid you are..." I zoned out, until she grabbed me by the shoulders. "Sakura! I want you to think next time! You don't know how worried I was." She gave me a hug, then ruffled my hair. "Now get on to bed you little stinker." I didn't see it, but I could tell she was smiling right now.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did and also, do you want me to skip or keep the Zabuza arc? I'll upload faster if you give me a decision right now.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my readers, I have decided to rewrite my story, so if you're still interested, read it. It's on my profile. It has the same title, but it's a rewrite.


End file.
